


the girl became a warrior

by Anonymousebcf



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousebcf/pseuds/Anonymousebcf
Summary: mulan au !
Relationships: Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Kudos: 3





	the girl became a warrior

**Author's Note:**

> my english is very bad i wrote this in translate so correct me if there are really bad mistakes in it xx
> 
> if anyone knows a good title please let me know !

Imelda sighed as her father limped over to the tablet o grab the water pitcher. ´´papá ´´ she said softly. ´´please, let me help you´´  
Imelda´s father risked his life and became physically disabled to save Oscar from a bull attack. after two months in the hospital he was allowed to go home again but his body would never be the same. All this combined with old age meant that on some days he could not even be entitled to one himself.   
´´you help me with enough as it is Imelda´´ Raul said. ´´I can handle this mija gracias´´. You should get ready for your meeting in town. Mama is waiting for you to prepare you for the Matchmaker.   
´´papá I don't want to marry the first de best man they find´´  
Men were such stupid creatures. Why was she expected to marry one of them? Why couldn’t she just make it on her own without depending on one of them?   
Raul sighed´´ Imelda we have already talked about this, You have to do this, for the family honour´´   
´´ and besides that who is going to take care of you after I have past´´   
´´I can take care of myself; I can learn a profession and start a company that is good enough to maintain our family´´  
´´Imelda, you are a girl and girls don't work, you need a man you can build on, mija I’m just worried about you. look at me I’m an old man when I die I don't want my family to stay behind without support´´  
Imelda had a chunk in her throat she wanted to say something but there didn´t came any sound out of her mouth. Her eyes became watery with the idea of losing her father.  
With a vibrating voice she said ´´okey papa´´

The moment she arrived to the town square she was greeted by señora Sanchez a great friend of her mother. ´´Imelda! Bonita there you are! We don’t have a lot of time, the matchmaker does not like tardiness´´   
Before Imelda could say something señora Sanchez was already dragging her into her small house where there was already a bath drawn and waiting for her. In the room Imelda saw her mother ´´did you memorized the pledge´´ she said while senora Sanchez was taking off Imelda´s clothes and move her in the tub.  
´´dios mijo its freezing!´´  
´´well it was warm before you were late´´ señora Sanchez said sitting besides Imelda´s mother.   
´´Imelda recite the pledge´´ her mother said with a strong voice.   
Imelda felt sick in her stomach even before she started saying it, a wife must be silent, disciplined, and obedient. My goal as a wife is to cook and clean and serve my husband.´´  
´´good now when you recite it to the matchmaker you can´t look disgusted by it´´ her mother said  
Imelda nodded   
The two women dressed Imelda in a traditional purple dress, did red powder on her cheeks and a neat braid with the hairpins of her mother. ´´you would look good if you was smiling´´ Imelda´s mother said. ´´come on, it’s time to go, and please don't blow this´´

The matchmaker´s fancy house that was on the hill beside the village smelt heavily of roses and the matchmaker was waiting on her porch for her. she was a short thin woman with her hair in a tight knot, so you could see her severe face better.  
“Come in Imelda,” the matchmaker said in a sharp voice.  
“What is your best meal that you can cook?” the matchmaker said sitting down on the seats by the table.   
Imelda sat across from her and said, “my best meal is pozole señora´´

The matchmaker glared at her. “Did I say you could sit?”  
Imelda shot back up to her feet. “lo siento matchmaker!”  
“pozole,” matchmaker scoffed ´´ good luck finding a man who will eat that´´  
Imelda really wanted to hit this women with her shoe

Imelda nodded and immediately grabbed the pot. It was when she served the tea that she noticed her mother hairpin falling. She gasped and tried to grab it but the matchmaker snatched the cup and said, “recite the pledge!”   
“Oh uh, excuse me,” Imelda tried to reach for the cup. “If I could just get that back…”

“Is this what you plan to do to your future husband? Know your place child! if your husband asks you something then you do that immediately.   
Imelda wanted to shout at the woman but thought again her father and how disappointed he would be.  
Imelda backed away nervously “Uh, a wife must be silent, disciplined, and obedient. My goal as a wife is to cook and clean and serve my husband.”   
The matchmaker sipped the tea but suddenly started coughing because she swallowed the hairpin, she spit back into cup. ´´ Are you trying to kill me´´ the matchmaker screamed at Imelda.

“What? No!” 

´´ you unmannered child !´´   
the matchmaker cried throwing her cushion at Imelda’s head. “Get out!”   
Imelda just kept chanting in her head, ‘don’t hit her, don’t hit her ,’ as the matchmaker snatched her by the wrist and tossed her out.  
“An insidious child like you will never make any man happy and you will NEVER bring honour to your family! you are a disgrace, a disgrace ” 

For Imelda that was the last straw and she took off her shoe and screamed ´´listen very carefully you are just an old woman who supposedly should judge if you are ready for marriage but let me tell you something nobody but really nobody needs your confirmation and help.   
The matchmaker gave her a nasty smile just wait until you are old and alone then you will regret that you are misbehaving today and with that she closed doors.  
With all the anger still in sight, Imelda turned around. her mother was looking at her with burning eyes.


End file.
